Pleito familiar o algo asi
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: ¿Como habia llegado a esa situacion? Wendy con su puño ensangrentado y la castaña frente suyo con la nariz rota mientras Stan mira a su novia entre nervioso y algo asustado.


Hola! Aqui estoy yo con otro fic hetero de una pareja que me gusta, pero que nunca escribo de ella ^^U

Al inicio no sabia de que pareja hacer, pero despues me di cuenta que nunca escribi un Stendy y con lo mucho que AMO a Wendy, pues aqui esta. Esta situacion me la estube imaginando ya hace tiempo XD

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece

* * *

**Pleito familiar... o algo así**

¡No podía creer lo que había hecho!

Ahora mismo la menor de las chicas sonreía con nerviosismo viendo en el piso a una castaña la cual tenía su mano sobre su nariz sangrante, quejándose de dolor y mirando con rabia a la morena.

- Wendy...- murmuro Stan acercándose a su novia y viendo con algo de temor el puño ensangrentado de su novia.

La chica trago saliva.

¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a esa situación?

**Flash Back**

Wendy caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de su novio, hasta que lo vio sacando libros de su casillero. La morena se acerco muy contenta y cuando estuvo al lado de este le beso la mejilla con cariño.

...

Recibiendo un quejido de dolor departe del chico.

Wendy se separo sorprendida y miro a Stanley con duda.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto viendo mejor a Stan.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver el rostro del menor de los Marsh. El moreno tenía el ojo izquierdo morado, una nariz rota y la mejilla roja.

- ¿Qué demonios te paso?- pregunto asustada, pero al segundo ese miedo se volvió en odio al darse cuenta que alguien pudo haber lastimado a su Stanley.

- Tuve un pleito, no es nada grave- le sonrió el chico, besando los labios de su novia, quien correspondió.

- No quiero que te estés peleando así- la de ojos negros decidió seguirle el juego a su novio, pero ella no era una persona ingenua y sabia que algo malo había pasado.

-o-o-o-o-

- Kyle...- la chica se acerco al pelirrojo y este la miro de reojo aun con su cabeza apuntando a sus apuntes de matemáticas.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto serio mientras regresaba su vista a sus cuaderno y seguía escribiendo (NADIE SE META CON SUS MATERIAS).

- ¿Que le paso a Stanley?- pregunto la chica de forma directa (NADIE SE META CON SU NOVIO).

- ...- el pelirrojo la miro incrédula, dejando de lado sus estudios- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No te hagas, Kyle- dijo seria- los moretones en el rostro de Stan se notan hasta la sección de Kínder, ¿Que le paso?- volvió a preguntar.

- No lo sé, Wendy- suspiro el de Unshaka.

- Kyle...- murmuro la chica con una sonrisa tenebrosa, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia- te lo preguntare una vez más...- choco su palma contra la mesa de la cafetería donde se hallaba Bloflovsky sentado, quien obtuvo un susto de muerte- ¿Que le paso a Stanley?

Oh si... NADIE jode con Wendy Testaburger... ni con su novio.

**Fin Flash Back**

Y así llegaron a esta situación.

El la hora de salida Wendy tuvo que quedarse por asuntos del comité estudiantil, pero en su mente estaba en claro una idea.

¡Iría a hablar con Shelly Marsh y le dejaría las cosas en claras! Si esa mujer con físico de modelo rusa pensaba que iba a venir con su fuerza sobrehumana a maltratar a su novio, pues estaba muy equivocada.

Salió lo más rápido posible y fue directo a la residencia Marsh, hallando a la castaña mencionada y a Stanley.

El moreno parecía estar recriminándole algo y la mayor solo hacia ademanes de "me vale un carajo" lo cual molestaba mucho al chico. Wendy se acerco a paso seguro, pero ninguno de los dos pareció haberla notado.

Hasta que Stanley al parecer dijo algo que a Shelly no le pareció y esta como respuesta le planto tremendo puñete en el rostro a su hermano menor, partiéndole en labio.

Stanley se sostuvo del marco de la ventana y llevo una mano a su boca.

La castaña estaba lista para dar otro golpe, pero fue detenida al esta recibir uno.

Wendy había corrido con todas sus fuerzas y con lo que todos su años en el club de defensa personal le enseñaron, golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a la mayor justo en el rostro, en la nariz.

...

Ahora estaban dentro de la residencia Marsh. Wendy y Stanley estaban sentados en el sillón, ambos con la mirada gacha oyendo como los señores Marsh regañaban a su hija mayor por tal comportamiento abusivo para con su hermano.

Después de unos minutos la castaña sale de la cocina con la mirada seria.

Stanley endureció la mirada al igual que Wendy.

El primero rogando que no haya un pleito y la segunda preparándose por su la mayor decidía contraatacar... no se dejaría vencer, por el honor de Stan y suyo.

¡Dios! Y sonaba como a película de acción.

Shelly se paro al frente de los dos y estos alzaron la vista para hallarse con los ojos rabiosos de la primogénita de la casa, quien tenía una venda en la nariz o algo por el estilo.

- Para la próxima no te será tan fácil vencerme ¿oíste niña?- dijo con decisión la mayor, encaminándose a las escaleras y subiendo.

Dejando helada a Wendy.

- Bueno...- eso lo susurro Stan- menuda forma de entrar a la familia jajá...jajá- rio nervioso y miro a su novia mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- ¿Entrar?- pregunto con una ceja alzada la chica- tu hermana acaba de declararme guerra a muerte como en las series japonesas que tanto adora ver Kevin Stoley. Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a pelear contra ella en tu jardín, presiento que cuando venga de nuevo ella me recibirá con un golpe.

- ... si- eso ultimo creo el ambiente incomodo entre los dos- pero gracias- Stan la iro con uan sonrisa y la mejillas sonrojadas.

Aquel gesto hizo que las mejillas de la azabache se colorearan de rosa.

Sonrió.

- Cuando quieras o no quieras- se acerco a su novio y planto suavemente sus labios, siendo solo un roce debido a lo lastimado de los labios de Stan.

Stan sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de la chica con dulzura. Esta se abrazo a su novio.

...

...

...

- ¿Habías venido a reventarle la cara a mi hermana?- pregunto algo incrédulo Marsh, provocando que Wendy se separara de él y lo mirara avergonzada y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡Te juro que yo solo venia a hablar!

- Fin -

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado.

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos :3


End file.
